


silvia and the hospital trip

by rancheel



Series: the master of mystic art's daughter [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury Recovery, Metro-general Hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Silvia was fighting for her first time after being "knighted" as an Avenger. Things didn't work out too well in the field.





	1. the arrival

Stephen Strange was known for being the ego of the hospital when he used to be employed and the world’s best neurosurgeon, so all of his ex-coworkers seeing him panicky, scared, and on the verge of crying was.. new. Only Christine had seen him like this besides his daughter, of course.

Stephen considered himself lucky since he wasn’t wearing his robes, but his jeans and a plain grey shirt with a jacket over it. He noticed the girl at the front desk was new, slightly saddened not to see Jackie who used to have that place all those months ago before he was a master of mystic arts.

He forced a smile, his face not giving away his emotion just yet before nicely asking where a Silvia Strange is.

He wanted to roll his eyes the second the woman said _“who are you to the patient?”_ God, Jackie why did you have to leave?

“I’m her father, Stephen Strange,” He said quickly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets before the woman nodded and typed on her computer. He was about to lose it until she finally said the room number.

_Room 177_. Quite Ironic.

He flashed a quick tight smile, along with a thank you before taking off to the elevator, hearing doctors yell _hello’s_ or variations of _what is Strange doing back here?_

Stephen just ignored the comments as always, frantically pressing the button to the elevator before it opened, Christine and another coworker coming out. Stephen froze.

“Stephen?” Christine asked softly, her face contorted with confusion. Stephen forced a smile once more, placing his free hand back into his jacket pocket, making sure to keep his eyes on Christine as they passed each other, Stephen entering the elevator while Christine was exiting with her colleague of sorts.

“Hello, Christine,” Stephen replied, keeping a tight smile as he spoke through his teeth, glancing at the buttons before pressing for the first floor of the hospital, going back to see her face once more.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Stephen sighed shakily and looked down at his shoes before clearing his throat.

“Silvia,” He simply responded before the elevator closed. He saw her face change to one filled with worry he was extremely thankful that the elevator closed when it did or he might have started lashing out or be extremely thankful to have her shoulder to cry on once more.

Stephen shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the elevator to go to the first floor, his mind racing with the things that could have happened to his little girl.

He shouldn’t have said yes to her going on a mission with Tony and Peter and the rest of the Avengers. He should have gone in her place. Or Wong. This was his fault. _This was his fault_. _This. Was. His. Fault_.

He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in when the elevator opened. He quickly pushed past some of the visitors that were leaving for the night before walking down the hall, going past the 130’s already, saying a shaky hello to some of his old colleagues before he hit the 170’s.

The second he saw Pepper he broke out into a sprint down the hall.

“Where’s Stark?” Stephen called down the hall, not particularly caring about the other patients in the surrounding rooms when Pepper slowed him down.

“He’s in the room, waiting for you. Stephen just _calm down,_ ” She said easily, placing a hand on his shoulder as he slowly started to notice his breathing was picking up rapidly as his whole body shook. Pepper led him in a few breathing exercises before he thanked her quietly, carefully moving into the room, seeing Tony holding his head in his hands before looking to his daughter in the hospital bed.

Stephen let out a defeated gasp.

Silvia was laying in the hospital bed, her skin was extremely pale and he could hear the rapid beating from the vitals machine.

Truth be told, Stephen wasn’t okay.

Tony quickly stood up and moved over to Stephen carefully.

“W-What..”

“She bit off more she could chew, but she’ll be fine. The doctor said she-”

“She’s in Hypovolemic Shock?” Stephen finished for Tony, his throat tightening as he tried not to cry, breathing in slowly through his nose to calm down. Tony’s hands were on Stephen’s shoulders now as he was trying to calm him down.

“Yes, but she’s going to be okay. They’ve patched up the wound-”

“ _Wound?!_ ” Stephen snapped, looking down at Tony.

“If you didn’t _hang up_ when I called you,” Tony started, his voice getting slightly snappy.

“You’d know she got shot. Me and Parker got her to a hospital as fast as we could. Pepper just sent the kid home a bit ago,” Tony explained, Stephen’s shoulders sagging significantly more now. Tony tried to lighten his mood by the potential relationship with Peter and Silvia but he can really understand that he’s taking this quite hard. Stephen just nodded and moved over to where Tony once sat, carefully reaching a shaky hand out to grab Silvia’s clammy, slightly blue tinted hand.

It was quiet for a while and Tony sat next to Stephen for who knows how long before Pepper gently knocked to come in.

Tony looked her way while Stephen just sat in the chair next to him, head in his hands just like Tony a while ago.

“Tony, I think we should head home..”

Tony sighed quietly. She was right. Everyone was back from the mission, relaxing and healing besides himself and _maybe_ Peter. He nodded her way.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Pep.” He reassured before she nodded, smiling small.

Tony gently patted Stephen’s back, somewhat awkwardly. He’s not too good at this comforting thing.

He sighed before slowly getting up as Stephen rubbed at his eyes, removing his head from his hands.

“Do you want me to contact Wong-”

“Wong’s back at Kamar-Taj helping rebuild,” Stephen responded monotonically, his voice slightly louder because his hands were around his mouth. Tony nodded before slowly starting to see his way out before Stephen started to laugh nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“She hates hospitals, y’know,” Stephen said aloud, leaning back in the chair he was in, eyeing his daughter and noticing she’s gained more color. Tony feels a slight pang of guilt.

“I promised.. I promised her that I’d never let her step foot in one ever again. Not since..” Stephen trailed off, his voice starting to get thick once more, holding back tears. Tony would feel his heart shattering if he could. He knew exactly what Strange was going through. To an extent.

“Listen, Strange, I-”

“No no, Tony. I’m thankful you and Peter got her here where she could get the proper treatment. It’s just.. She’ll probably be pissed with me whenever she wakes up.” Stephen let out a weaker chuckle now, sniffling as his eyes brimmed with tears, looking over Tony’s way.

“But in all seriousness, thank you, Tony,” Stephen repeated sincerely, making eye contact. Tony let a small smile grace his face and nodded before he took his leave, causing Stephen to be along with his daughter’s medically unconscious body.

Stephen grabbed Silvia’s slightly pinker hand now, pressing a small kiss to the back of it before letting the tears fall.


	2. the wake up call

Stephen didn’t expect he’d end up sleeping in hospital chairs again in his life, and let alone get woken up by a nurse. It reminded him exactly of what happened with Silvia when she was a child and he didn’t like it one bit.

The nurse was actually Christine. They didn’t exchange any words when she visited, but she woke Stephen upon entering the hospital room. He sighed quietly and let an arm go over his eyes. He didn’t need his ex to see him like this. It’s already been awkward seeing her again anyways.

After she checked Silvia’s vitals and glanced at her clipboard with information she was gone as quick as she came. Stephen moved his arm before looking at the position his body was in.

He had his legs over the other chair’s arm rests, and had a pillow under his head he clearly didn’t have when he had fallen asleep around one in the morning. God, deja vu was a bitch to him.

Stephen quickly got out of the formation, holding back a loud groan as he started to stretch and work out the kinks in his body.

Once he sat back down, he glanced at the clock in the room.

 _10:12 am_.

He let out a quiet sigh and placed his hands back into his pockets, actually feeling his sling ring. He must have let it slip in his pocket.

Stephen started to look around the hospital room when Silvia woke up, groggy and extremely stiff.

“D-Dad?” She asked as her voice cracked. Stephen’s head snapped right back to her moving and quickly grabbed her hand that was reaching out for him as she started to panic slightly in the bed.

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m here, you’re alright, sunshine,” He said softly, gripping her hand firmly as he placed a hand on her cheek, smiling slightly down at her. Silvia’s breathing calmed down slightly when she saw her father’s bloodshot eyes.

“Da-Dad, oh my _god,_ ” Silvia uttered out again, shifting slightly before she started explaining what went down.

“I th-thought I could get the guy, I-I really thought I h-ha-had it..” She started before she started to cry, all the anger and the pain being a bit too much for her to handle. Stephen smiled sadly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“Sunshine, I know, I know..” He reassured gently, before he let go of her hand as she covered her face. Stephen gently lifted her up slightly to move her more to the left side of the bed so he could climb on.

“Help me out here, sweetheart?” Stephen asked gently, trying not to cry himself as she nodded, moving her hands to help her scoot over.

Once there was enough room, Stephen was careful climbing on before he finally laid onto his back, grunting playfully when Silvia gently shoved herself into his side, hissing in pain as her crying started to pick up again. Stephen rested his chin onto her head and started rubbing her upper back gently.

“I th-thought I was g-gonna d-die..” Silvia mumbled into Stephen’s jacket, tears still flowing as she regulates her breathing. Stephen’s grip on her tightened gently.

“I will never, _ever_ let that happen to you, Silvia,” Stephen said sternly, looking down at her the same time as she looked up at him.

“Bu-But-”

“No buts, sunshine. I should have came with you on the mission,” Stephen admitted sadly, Silvia sniffling before placing her head back on his chest.

“You w-would have punched Mr. Stark in the face. H-He was mouthing off.”

“Magic or me?” Stephen asked, starting to rub her back once more as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Both.” Silvia said quietly, giggling a bit after the reply before Stephen let out a faint sigh.

“Well, I talked some.. stuff out with him, so don’t worry about it,” Stephen reassured her, feeling Silvia shift around slightly to lean into his side more to get comfortable after she cleared her throat.

“You can fall back asleep if you’d like, Silv.”

“I wanna stay up ‘nd talk.”

“Silvia, you just woke up from a gunshot wound and a severe case of hypovolemic shock, you’re probably sleepy.” Stephen explained, letting out a small chuckle as his daughter whined quietly.

“Speak in english, father dear.”

“Your blood wanted a vacation,” Stephen replies, trying to be completely serious before laughing with Silvia.

“You lost a lot of blood and that’s the long and short of it,” He rephrased, Silvia still giggling as she nodded into his jacket.

“Did anyone else visit?”

“Tony was here with Pepper when I came, they said Peter came and left before I came here. I haven’t had time to contact Wong-”

“You fell asleep in the chairs, didn’t you?” Silvia asked, looking up at her father as he looked down at her again, confused and rose a brow.

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do!” Silvia exclaimed gently, moving to sit up, letting out a few hisses of pain.

“When I was little you always slept in the chairs, and when you were in here after your accident, I slept the exact same way. Surprisingly comfortable. Sucked without a pillow though,” She explained, finding a string on his jacket and picked it off gently. Stephen nodded and moved his hand to her cheek to look at the cut she’d received.

“Has it started to snow yet?” Silvia asked gently, letting out a quiet huff when he brushed the cut carefully with his thumb, trying to move her face away from his hand.

“Sweetheart, it’s only October,” He concluded before chuckling a bit as he moved his hand from the cut, watching Silvia shift and wiggle back into his side to get comfortable again.

“So? Doesn’t mean it can’t snow. It was really chilly in Manhattan when we were fighting,” She reasoned, Stephen pressing a kiss to her head again as he kept an arm around her body, the other moving to support his head.

“Back home it’s kinda chilly, now can you please get some rest? You’ve got some recovering to do, sweetheart,” Stephen said gently, hearing Silvia only grunt in response.

“Fine, only because you asked _so_ nicely.”


End file.
